Suppose $a$, $b,$ and $c$ are positive numbers satisfying: \begin{align*}
a^2/b &= 1, \\
b^2/c &= 2, \text{ and}\\
c^2/a &= 3.
\end{align*} Find $a$.
Answer: Notice that multiplying all three of the original equations together tells us that $(a^2b^2c^2)/(abc) = 6$, which implies $abc=6$. Rewriting the first and third equations as $b = a^2$ and $c = \sqrt{3a}$ and plugging these into $abc=6$ yields $a \cdot a^2\cdot \sqrt{3a} = 6$. By squaring both sides of the equation, we obtain $3a^7 = 36 \Rightarrow a = \boxed{12^{1/7}}$.